The present invention relates to a texturing machine for false-twist crimping of synthetic yarns having a plurality of work stations at each of which yarn is drawn by feed rolls from supply bobbins and guided successively through a heating device, a cooling device and a texturing unit to a group of superjacent bobbin winding units, with the bobbin winding unit groups being arranged in longitudinal succession along the length of the machine, and wherein the yarns are guided over an operator service passageway defined by two support frames adjacent which passageway the heating devices, cooling devices and the texturizing units are located.
A texturizing machine of this general type is known from German DE-OS No. 34 00 767, which discloses a creel containing several superjacent supply bobbins from which the yarns are drawn with the aid of a first feed roll and fed to vertically directed heating tracks. Then, the yarns are deflected by deflecting rolls or the like at an acute angle and guided along cooling plates to the texturizing units, which impart a twist to the yarns. Bobbin winding units are arranged in superjacent relation in a frame approximately parallel to and opposite the creel and to which bobbin winding units the yarns are guided from second feed rolls. Superjacent bobbin winding units form a group, so that the number of groups which are adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction of the machine determines the length of the texturizing machine.
It is also known that this prior design can be used in a machine arranged with two laterally spaced creels of supply bobbins and with the bobbin winding unit groups on a central frame between the creels. This produces two passageways divided by the central frame.
The operation and maintenance of this known texturizing machine requires auxiliary means, such as, for example, a stand to clean the heating tracks so that the operator can reach the entire vertically positioned heating track. It is also not possible, due to the distribution of the work devices, for the operator to survey all work stations of the texturizing machine at the same time. Further, the operator may have long work paths between two work stations located in different passageways as a result of the two non-connected passageways.